Sealed Away
by Ishy00
Summary: What if on the night of the sealing things had gone differently? What if instead of protecting Naruto the Hokage sealed the boy's mind away and created something else to be used as weapon. NaruFemKyuu strong not godlike Naruto


**Alright people I am back, got some good solid GCSE grades so i'm congrats to all those who passed theirs and unlucky for those who didn't. I actually didn't intend to write this fic, it just came to me and it was based of the one shot "She who dwells in eternity" Trust me it is absolutely brilliant, its one of those you want to be continued and literally die when you see the complete tag at the bottom but take this from and read it its good. Hopefully now I should be updating regularly as much as possible. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Sealed Away**

**Chapter 1: Freedom at last**

The bodies of Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki lay around the casket of their newborn son, Naruto, the third jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage had the bodies of Konoha's beloved Yondaime and one her strongest jonin buried while taking their recently orphaned son into his office with a stoic look on his face as he waited for a certain guest.

A knocking on the door sounded his arrival and the warhawk Danzo Shimura better known as the Yami no Shinobi for his ruthless and under the table tactics arrived, he was as old as the Sandaime nevertheless he wasn't one to be underestimated.

"Hiruzen, we need to discuss the steps needed to bring Konoha back to her usual standards and also the future of our newest jinchuuriki." He spoke without any dawdling and cut straight to the point

"Yes we do my old friend. Right now I would rather begin to rebuild the civilian areas as they bring on the majority of income for the village aside from our Shinobi contracts. However if potential clients were to see the village in such a state then they would be deterred. To be frank at the moment I don't know what to do with the jinchuuriki over here" Hiruzen replied as he gestured to the sleeping baby.

"While I agree that getting the civilian quarter up and running as soon as, may I suggest what we do with the jinchuuriki?" At seeing the nod he continued "I say that we use him as a weapon to deter the other nations from attacking us while we are still licking our wounds from the Kyuubi's attack"

Hiruzen looked thoughtful as he considered the option presented by his old. He took a puff from his pipe before replying. "Yes, that could work however the daimyo and his officials are under the assumption that Konoha would never do this to jinchuuriki so it would have to be done under the table, I trust you and your ROOT division can get the jinchuuriki trained to protect Konoha?" Hiruzen asked with a questioning look at Danzo's stoic.

"Yes, Hiruzen you can expect me and my men to get the desired results but how will we show the officials that the jinchuuriki is not being trained as a weapon? "

"Well, we both have a degree of knowledge in fuinjutsu, so I believe between the two of us we can create a seal to an acceptable degree do you agree my friend?" The hokage asked.

"If we were to create a seal, then I would suggest that we force the boy's mind to create an extra personality while also forcing the original to be subjugated, one would become our weapon and then to mask our movements have the second personality to be able to throw any trails of us. " Danzo finished looking a bit proud of himself at how his plan seemed to fit

Hiruzen seeing no problems with Danzo's plan agreed with it and together the two of them created a seal to create the perfect weapon. "Hiruzen we should use command phrases so that the personalities are able to switch when we need them." Danzo stated with Hiruzen nodding in agreement.

Once the seal had been drawn onto the sleeping infant Hiruzen spoke the command phrases. "Personality 1 will be codename Naruto Uzumaki and primary function will be to live as a normal orphan with complete love and loyalty towards Konoha, betrayal or anything of the sort is forbidden. Personality 2 will be codename Rei and primary function is to become Konoha's weapon with complete and utter loyalty. Emotions, attachments and any sort of bonding is forbidden, you will be a weapon insubordination or questioning orders will not be tolerated". Once these orders had been given the seal glowed red before burning itself onto baby Naruto's skin awakening him and making him cry in pain.

The two old men watched emotionlessly as the baby's limbs thrashed about everywhere whilst screaming. Once the seal stopped glowing red and disappeared Naruto calmed down and went back to sleep. " I will take him in front of the village announcing his status to people and then create a law for the younger generation not to know about it, he will then be placed in one of your ROOT orphanages where he will live before he becomes a suitable age for training any problems Danzo?" Hiruzen asked getting a shake of the head by him.

"Naruto Namikaze is no more only Naruto Uzumaki. "

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the seal**

Kyuubi watched as the schemers sealed the boy's mind away. Their plans did not exactly work how they wanted because what the seal was meant to do was subjugate the dominant personality and also create a new one to allow for the second personality, however what the seal did instead was create two new personalities and force the original deep into the the subconscious therefore landing the real Naruto right in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

Kyuubi seeing the small infant in front of it decided to take advantage of the situation and nurture the child and make it love and live only for her. She would be the boy's friend, sister, mother, lover, goddess whatever the boy would see her as she would be. Kyuubi would be his entire world.

She decided to take on a human form seeing as she was going to be raising a child and her fox form was simply too large. Her form changed so that in the place of a giant nine tailed fox stood a woman, about 6' 2" flawless skin, elegant features, wild red hair that reached almost to her knees **(yes I know its a bit clichéd) **and a mid C cup sized bust. She had extremely pale skin but it didn't make her look ill at all instead it contrasted with her crimson red slit eyes and added to her otherworldly beauty. The woman's face held a regal, aristocratic look on her delicate features, if one looked close at her body they would have seen the ripple of her subtle muscle toning signifying that if she wasn't a giant fox a minute ago then even the average Shinobi would have been weary of her.

She looked down at the helpless baby and smiled knowing that he was her ticket to freedom. Mentally she thanked the two old men for gifting her with such a prize. Kyuubi walked over to the edge of the gate and picked up the sleeping infant and slowly rocked him in her arms all the while chuckling at her good luck.

* * *

**14 years later**

The seal that had been placed on Naruto had worked with barely a hitch and the Hokage along with his old team mate couldn't have been happier. Naruto Uzumaki had kept up the front of being the idiot whilst proclaiming to the village all the time how he would be Hokage, this persona threw off any suspicions of foul play when seeing an idiot jinchuuriki decked out in bright orange c'mon who would?

At the same time Rei carried out his duties as the perfect weapon for the Konoha. He had been trained since he could walk by Danzo's ROOT division, they trained him to have no weaknesses alas that wasn't possible, with Naruto's Uzumaki heritage the vast chakra reserves that as one of the things the Uzumaki clan was renowned for coupled with being a jinchuuriki meant that genjutsu would be impossible for him.

Something that the two old men were highly grateful for was that none of the skills that Rei acquired, Naruto was unable to use them however due to Rei's constant training the body that the personalities occupied was in incredible shape coupled with Kyuubi continually making enhancements to it and increasing its efficiency for Naruto once he broke out of the seal.

Kyuubi was an interesting factor in the real Naruto even though he could watch his body being used unwillingly he was alone all the time except for Kyuubi or Kurama as she had told him. Her name was a symbol of her trust in him, over the years she had genuinely come to enjoy his presence and deemed that he was the only one to stand by her side till the end of time. Right now though they were biding their time until the seal weakened enough.

* * *

**Forest of Death**

Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki stood on a massive branch of an equally massive tree, facing them atop a towering snake stood the snake sannin Orochimaru. He grinned at them as they feebly tried to fight off the nuke-nin.

"Sasuke-kun I must say I'm disappointed, even Itachi-kun put up a better fight than you." His twisted laughter echoed around the gigantic trees sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Hey, you damn bastard leave Sasuke alone he's done nothing to you so why don't you just go find yourself another victim!" Shouted out Naruto Uzumaki.

Orochimaru just cocked his head to the side as if just acknowledging the blond's presence just now before chuckling. "So you're the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, hmph I expected better but when you live in Konoha so obviously you wouldn't have any sort of training, you are an example of how weak this place is. He finished spitting in disgust.

Naruto hearing Orochimaru slander his beloved village charged the sannin** "Kage bunshin no jutsu"**, 10 orange clad copies all simultaneously charged with kunai in hand. Orochimaru stood awaiting as the shadow clones approached before firing a small wind jutsu at them blowing the clones away, he lashed out with his enlarged tongue and grabbed hold of Naruto who struggled and screamed whilst his team watched.

Orochimaru pulled Naruto's orange jumpsuit top up and thrust five fingers into his seal while hissing out **"Five pronged seal"**. For Naruto the pain was unbearable as the seal cut off his chakra, so much so that it knocked him unconscious, seeing this Orochimaru threw him into a nearby tree where Sakura managed to throw a kunai into his flailing jacket stopping him from possibly falling to his death.

Orochimaru then turned to Sasuke who was still frozen by the immense killing intent and extended his neck and bit the young Uchiha on the side of the neck, the bite then morphed into three tomoes. The Uchiha screamed while clawing at the bite mark.

* * *

**Time skip- second exam finals**

The surviving teams stood awaiting the start of the next phase of the exams, being told that there were preliminaries didn't go down well with some of the genin however the outbursts were soon quelled and the one-on-matches began. Naruto being the idiot he was couldn't keep quiet or still until his match resulting in on more than one tick mark on certain people's heads.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki**

Kiba seeing Naruto as his opponent cheered loudly at the easy match up, even the other jounin were already congratulating Kurenai on her student's win. Kakashi didn't even bother defending Naruto.

The two genin faced off each other both had cocky grins plastered on their faces, however Naruto was worse for wear seeing as he had problems accessing his chakra. Hayate, the proctor signalled the two genin to start.

"HAJIME"

Kiba immediately charged forward with Akamaru following close behind. The two shot through the seals before Kiba called out **"Man beast clone"** Where had been Kiba and Akamaru now there was a clone of Kiba.

**"Fang over fang!"** the Inuzuka and his ninken twirled round into two blurs that were difficult for the orange wearing opponent to see. They crashed right into him sending him flying across into the wall, so hard that the wall cracked.

Naruto winced at the force of being thrown into the wall but managed to get to his feet he made the half-ram hand sign to gather his chakra but felt an immense pain as he did as if something was blocking it. Now Naruto being an idiot decided to try and force more chakra thus weakening the five-pronged seal and the suppression seal.

Then like as if the dam broke a huge amount of chakra was released and to the shock of many of the spectators it become visible. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh" Naruto screamed as he continued to force his chakra through until it just stopped Naruto's head hung down as did his arms and there was no chakra being released not a tiny amount. To the jounin it was as if the boy were dead but the Konoha jounin knew that wasn't it the Kyuubi wouldn't allow Naruto to die.

The onlookers gasped as black seal markings made their way across his face snaking all around forming an intricate design, and then like a sudden downpour the ink fell off his face and pooled onto the floor.

A chuckle arose from the orange wearing idiot before moving into a loud hysterical cackle **(think hollow ichigo)** that sent shivers down the spine of everyone except the Hokage whose eyes had narrowed into slits trying to figure out what had happened to his seal.

Naruto finally looked up showing crazed eyes to his opponent and proctor, Kiba took a step back at the sight, Naruto's scent had changed into an evil and vile aura, it made Kiba and Akamaru gag.

"Oh it feels sooo good to finally feel my body again! Kurama-sama was right when she said it feels amazing who knew it would feel this good." Naruto asked himself, his voice had also changed from a high-pitched pre-pubescent whine to a deep baritone that just didn't help the already tense atmosphere.

The Hokage seeing the changes decided to see if the seal was still functioning, "Naruto Uzumaki stand down." He spoke in a tone many of the ninja had not seen in their entire lives but the older ones knew this was the Sandaime Hokage when he was serious so they tensed in preparation knowing their leader wouldn't be like this unless there was something wrong. However upon the command Naruto did not respond and still continued surveying his surroundings marvelling at the sight of the real world. The Hokage growled at the personality malfunctioning so he decided to take a shot to see if the 'other one' worked. "Rei, you **will **stand down now." The shinobi looked confused by the order all thinking the same thing "Who is Rei?".

At this order Naruto started to chuckle again before he looked upon the Hokage with his crazed eyes. "You think you can order me around like that little lapdog you created huh, you miserable sack of flesh. Your two fakes are dead, courtesy of a certain tenant, no longer am I bound by the chains you set upon me by birth"

"Namikaze Naruto has risen once again!"

* * *

**Alright people so what did you think R&R please constructive criticism will be accepted thanks for reading!**


End file.
